


You make me feel I'm home

by chippedlionheart (MarinaScarlet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfictions based on songs, Three paragraph fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/chippedlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chippedcupsandemptyhearts prompted: "Love Song", by The Cure</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel I'm home

The only company he wanted since the curse broke was hers. Everything was better if Belle was around. He had started to smile, to have nice gestures and even to laugh in a funny way, not in a sarcastic one. The fact that Belle was alive and she was with him, by his side, cheered him up in a way he never thought for him.

By looking into her bright green eyes, he felt as if the 28 years of the curse had never happened. By touching the curls of her hair, he felt as if he had reborn from his ashes, like a fenix. By kissing her lips, he felt as if he could have his happy ending too. 

She was everything he needed in those moments: her company, her laugh, her smile, her goodnight kisses, her way to say him “I love you”. With her by his side, all the places felt like home. Indeed,  _ **she**_  was his home.


End file.
